


saving all my love (for you)

by electrific



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Soft Gay Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrific/pseuds/electrific
Summary: it’s so easy, to be in love with yixing.





	saving all my love (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas to anyone who celebrates! happy long weekend to everyone else!

on christmas day, baekhyun wakes up alone. they forgot to draw the blinds before sleeping, but the soft, winter sunlight streaming through the window doesn’t bother him. the room is bathed in warmth, and yixing must have turned the heat up after waking, because even though the bed is empty, baekhyun doesn’t feel the cold.

 

he can hear the shower running, so he fiddles around on his phone, shooting off texts and wishes. he snaps a picture of himself snuggling into the sheep plushie yixing had won for him at the arcade a couple of years ago, before sending it to his boyfriend to look at later. he settles back down under the covers for a nap, only to be woken up a couple of minutes later as the mattress dips beside him.

 

“yixing,” baekhyun mumbles as his boyfriend smiles down at him.

 

“good morning, baby.” yixing says. his hair is damp from the shower, pushed off his forehead. his eyes are still puffy from sleep, and his smile warm. baekhyun loves him, a little, sometimes, always.

 

“merry christmas. come warm me up, i’m cold.” baekhyun lies. he’s not cold. under yixing and his gaze, he always runs warm. yixing humours him anyway, settling beside baekhyun so they’re face to face. baekhyun tangles their legs together, hands slipping under yixing’s sweater to palm his stomach. yixing squirms a little.

 

“your hands are cold,” he says, before laughing breathlessly. “merry christmas, baek.” baekhyun smiles, tracing patterns into yixing’s warm skin. his hands twist around to yixing’s back, scratching lightly with his blunt nails, pressing down with the pads of his fingers to massage away the knots from sleeping locked together with baekhyun. he usually wakes up wrapped around yixing, both their bodies bent at strange angles to accommodate baekhyun’s burning need for complete physical contact. baekhyun is sticky and clingy and yixing loves it, he knows. yixing’s told him how much he loves it, when they’re close enough to feel like one whole entity. yixing loves belonging to baekhyun.

 

baekhyun showers while yixing makes them breakfast, but they’re slightly side-tracked when baekhyun comes skidding into the living room, slipping over his socked feet as he rushes to the tree. a breath. one, two, three, four. yixing catches him before he falls, holding him tight to his chest for a moment before setting him free. exhale.

 

“presents first,” baekhyun announces, and yixing hums.

 

“of course, how could i forget about those?” he teases, and baekhyun scowls at him for a second before being distracted by the small mountain of gifts and shiny wrapping paper. he feels bad about ruining all the effort yixing put in the meticulously wrapped gifts, but it’s balanced out when baekhyun immediately pulls on the soft, maroon sweater he unwraps first. besides that, there is a new notebook for song-lyrics, baekhyun’s favourite import coffee, a set of matching neck-ties, those stupid green tea sheet masks he loves and a baby cacti. baekhyun scoffs, throwing one of the ties around yixing’s neck and dragging him in for a messy kiss right there on the floor. yixing smiles into baekhyun's lips as he fumbles for balance, doing his best to avoid crushing his boyfriend.

 

“you’re such a loser,” baekhyun grumbles, crushing yixing closer. _thank_ _you._

 

“i know. where’s my gift?” he asks, humming slightly, and baekhyun blanks for a moment before cracking into a grin- he’s not a _total_ asshole.

 

“it was too big to fit under the tree,” baekhyun explains, motioning for yixing to stay put as he goes back into their bedroom, reaching to the back of his closet to pull out yixing’s shoddily wrapped gift.

 

yixing takes one look at him and starts tearing up. “you got me a _guitar?_ ” he mumbles at the obviously shaped gift, and baekhyun smiles sheepishly.

 

“i know you didn’t have the heart to get yours replaced, so i hunted down the closest substitute i could find. uh, i hope you like it?” baekhyun says, watching anxiously as yixing unwraps the vintage guitar and pulls it out of its case.

 

yixing doesn’t even try it out. instead, he gently sets it down before pulling baekhyun into his lap again.

 

“thank you. it’s perfect. you’re perfect. i love you.” yixing murmurs before kissing him, and yeah, baekhyun thinks breathlessly. that’s really nice.

 

it’s christmas, and they don’t have anywhere to be until dinner at minseok's, so baekhyun lets yixing relocate them off the floor and onto their couch. yixing kisses him and baekhyun thinks that he likes him a lot. it’s so easy, to love yixing. yixing is so good and kind. he knows baekhyun- he can tell when baekhyun needs to be pampered with affection, or when he needs a moment of silence- to be left well alone. he can read baekhyun so well, and it’s so easy, to be in love with yixing.

 

baekhyun thinks back to when he was younger- freshly graduated from high school- freshly heart-broken. he’d wanted to do something clichéd- get drunk and hook up with someone in a bathroom stall of a dingy nightclub- something drastic, like never fall in love again. clichéd and drastic- two words to summarize byun baekhyun. he thinks back to when he’d first met yixing, he thinks back to that first kiss. yixing was so easy. yixing was _supposed_ to be easy- someone to while the hours away with, someone who made him forget about the world for a bit. yixing was supposed to be temporary. baekhyun remembers waking up three months later in yixing’s bed, and realising that he was in love with the boy sleeping next to him.

 

_yixing’s hair looks so soft, i want to touch him, i think i love him,_

 

it had been so easy and so scary, and later, yixing had smiled and kissed baekhyun’s fears away. it had been that simple. it was as easy as breathing, falling into yixing. to give himself up completely to yixing, in the name of love. baekhyun’s mom told him that sometimes, it was okay to surrender- to walk into the battlefield with your weapons forgotten and your eyes closed. sometimes, it was okay to trust. baekhyun remembers the basic trust exercise- step one, close your eyes. step two, fall back. step three, wait for someone to catch you.

 

One, Two, Three;

 

when baekhyun opens his eyes and sees yixing completely lost in baekhyun, he trusts him. baekhyun surrenders.

 

Four, yixing catches him.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this past week has been really difficult. we lost our most precious angel, jonghyun, just one week ago. it feels unreal. the world is a little hollow without you, jjong. i'm sorry. i hope you're resting well. 
> 
> i hope everyone's doing okay. you can come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/eIectrific)
> 
> here's a soft baekxing drabble i wrote to get rid of the christmas mush in me. baekhyun and yixing are the loves of my life and i adore them with my everything. the yixing x cbx reunion in beijing literally made my year.
> 
> i hope everyone has a good holiday and a good new year. thank you so much for reading. if you liked this fic, a comment or a kudos would be hugely appreciated and it would most definitely make my day. it's 5:56 am on christmas day so if there are any mistakes, please bear with me.
> 
> have a good day, everyone!


End file.
